


Ascend

by greenwichqueentime, rhubarbasil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwichqueentime/pseuds/greenwichqueentime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubarbasil/pseuds/rhubarbasil
Summary: John the land-based bunny longs for flight,To explore the sky and reach the light.But to fly you need wings,Bunnies don't have these things.How can he and his friends relieve his plight?A poem of the BETA kids as different animals.





	Ascend

**Author's Note:**

> Lol enjoy this fanfic I wrote for my English class that my teacher actually comended. Bless your ignorant soul Mr McPat.
> 
> Slight John/Dave mention for funsies.

John was the name of a bunny.  
He was curious, kind and quite funny.  
He looked to the sky,  
And watched the birds fly,  
And thought, "To fly would be as sweet as honey."

John called up to his friend Dave the crow,  
To fly towards him down below.  
John cried, "Oh dear friend Dave,"  
"When you fly you look so brave!"  
"Teach me how to fly I need to know!"

Dave looked at John with regret in his eyes.  
"I agree," he said, "flying is quite nice."  
"But you don't have wings,"  
"You really need these things."  
Said John, "Dave how did you become so wise?"

_~~(❤❤I love you but I’ve always been too scared to say it❤❤)~~ _

But as John went to sleep that night,  
He couldn't stop dreaming of flight.  
Oh, he would move with such grace,  
With the wind in his face.  
To stay on the ground just didn't seem right.

John woke to a new scent at his nose.  
It was one of his friends, the cat Rose.  
Rose said, "What is wrong John?"  
"You look quite forlorn."  
John said, "I wish wings could replace my toes."

Confusion swept over Rose's face.  
She thought, "How would I feel in his place?"  
She cried, "I know what to do!"  
"Someone would like to see you!"  
And she took off with John at a fast pace.

Jade was a dog who was rather smart.  
She was lively, quirky, with a big heart.  
As Rose and John drew near,  
She gave a big cheer.  
The discussion between friends could now start.

Rose said, "John wants to explore the sky,"  
"But to do that he would need to fly."  
"Is there something we can do,"  
"So that John won't be so blue?"  
"I would really hate to see him cry."

Jade took a moment to think.  
John was sure to cry at his next blink.  
Said Jade, "Let's call Dave here!"  
"I'm sure he has an idea!"  
"Wait here, I'll go make everyone a drink!"

"Yes! I have a solution!" said Dave.  
"I came across this box at a cave."  
"We'll put John in there,"  
"Stick on some wings a pair,"  
"And then John, your dream we shall save!"

_~~(❤❤I love you John❤❤)~~ _

The four friends worked through night and day,  
So on the ground, John need not to stay.  
The work was hard but fun,  
And soon it was done.  
They celebrated with a hip-hip-hooray!

They gave their new plane a test drill.  
It was very fast when rolled down the hill.  
The most important of things,  
Were the new pair of wings.  
In his excitement, John couldn't keep still.

They decided to try it for real,  
By the cliff, John's eyes shone with zeal.  
Off the edge, it went,  
But John's courage was not spent,  
As he let out an exhilarated squeal.

John's joy was impossible to measure.  
Never before has he felt such pleasure.  
He knew it to be true,  
Yes, he definitely knew,  
This moment he would forever treasure.

John's happiness was cut short.  
He gave an alarming snort.  
He was falling too fast,  
This flight would not last!  
This mission he would have to abort.

Dave cried, "This thing needs to **STOP**!"  
And then the wing just _had_ to drop.  
Rose cried, "Dave! You must save him!"  
"Or else his future looks grim!"  
"Hurry! John must live on to hop!"

For flying fast, Dave had a knack. ~~_(nak nak nak nak nak)_~~  
In one swoop he caught John on his back.  
Dave whispered in John's ear,  
"John, you need not to fear."  
Of breath, John now seemed to lack.

 **BONUS!!:** John gave a dramatic swoon,  
"Dave, we must marry, and soon!"  
Dave just answered with a nod,  
His head that of a turn tech god.  
He was ironically over the moon.

John watched the box fall into the abyss.  
He knew, the box he surely wouldn't miss.  
But to have a taste of flight,  
To see the world at such height,  
This feeling John couldn't just dismiss.

Jade said, "John are you sure you're okay?"  
"Your white fur now looks quite grey."  
John said, "I'm all right."  
"But I still want to take flight."  
"Just you wait, I'm certain I'll find a way"

For years John fully exerted his brain.  
So much that it sometimes caused him pain.  
He worked through day and night,  
Until he got it right.  
It was the world's very first aeroplane.

Everyone gathered at the cliff to watch,  
Scared that of this task, John would make a botch.  
The engines made a loud sound,  
And the wheels were off the ground!  
They realised John's invention was top notch!

 **BONUS #2!!:** Dave did a pirouette off the handle.  
The sight of it was such a scandal.  
Rose covered her eyes,  
Jade could almost cry,  
And John's happiness shone like a candle.

So, from that day onward, John was revered.  
When seen, people everywhere loudly cheered.  
After many years of stress,  
To him finally came success,  
Because John worked hard and persevered!


End file.
